kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sanada Kenshiro
'First Name' Kenshiro 'Last Name' Sanada IMVU Username HydraonyxDrakin 'Nickname (optional)' (( This is optional. But also recomended that you wait tell you recive a name IC )) 'Age & Date of Birth' 13 30/10/87 A.N. 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Yukigakurian 'Height' 4,7 'Weight' 110 lbs 'Blood Type' B- 'Occupation' Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoo' Microfractures in the chest,arms and leggs area's from practice with his big brother and sister 'Affiliation' Yukigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality & Behaviour ' Unlike his Elder siblings. kenshiro lacks the calm and tactical mindset and is instead quite the hothead. He is always eager to practice and often tries to pick a fight with his elder siblings,especially his big brother who ended up being Kenshiro his Sensei.All because he wants to prove himself to them.But Overall he tends to be a Kindhearted young boy untill you meantion training wich triggerrs his hothead side.Kenshiro enjoys the simpler things of life and so isnt one of the brightest of person's. But he doesnt mind, Cos he knows he can always turn to his siblings and friends in time of need.And unlike his siblings, he doesnt really hide how he feels. Even when his mother and father died of an unknown sickness. He didnt break down. He had his big brother and big sister to take care of him. They became like second parents to him 'Nindo (optional)' I SWEAR ,ONE DAY I WILL DEFEAT YOU BIG BROTHER!(whenever he fought against Kihaku and lost) 'Bloodline/Clan' The Sanada Clan:The Sanada Clan is a Clan from the Land of Iron, A strong willed and highly skilled family of Samurai they took part in several battles for their land over time, fighting off Missing Nin, Rogue teams of Shinobi and Criminals of all kinds, thus overtime the Sanada family became a Clan of worth by learning to fight off enemies by adapting and using all kinds of weapons. But some were tired of the life as Samurai and began to do Research into their most commons enemies:Shinobi. And so over time the Sanada clan started to develop its own Shinobi.of Wich almost all possessed a Wind/Fire Nature. But one day: while attacked on a mission Daga Sanada while he was fighting up close with his enemy suddenly found his enemy turning into a Dehydrated corpse wich were accompanied with great screams of pain. It was then learned that the Sanada clan possessed a Kekkei Genkai. They would call it Scorch Release. Family Sanada Kihaku: Big brother Sanada Hitomi: Big sister 'Ninja Class ''' ''Genin 'Element One' Wind 'Element Two' Fire 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one by your Sensei IC.)) 'Strengths' ''-Taijutsu - superior'' ''-Speed - Exceptional'' 'Weaknesses' ''- Genjutsu- inferior'' ''- Handseals- Inferior'' 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) 'Allies'/Enemies Yukigakure,Sanada Kihaku,Sanada Hitomi 'Background Information' 'Roleplaying Library' on the evening of the 30th october in the year 87 A.N. Kenshiro was born into the Sanada Clan. His mother Sanada Kasuga and her husband Katakura Tatsumaru were overjoyed with the birth of hird third son. But for Tatsumaru it was his first child. As Kenshiro his elder sibling siblings Kihaku and Hitomi did not share the smae father as him. Their father had fallen in battle a few years before his birth.And while Hitomi embraced her new baby brother, Kihaku kept his distance and for the first few months payed little heed to his little brother. But eventually Kihaku too opened up to Kenshiro. and as Kenshiro grew up . He was often practicing with his elder siblings. And often their trainings resulted in minor injuries for all 3 but mostly for Kenshiro and Hitomi who were shown no mercy by their big brother Kihaku.But it only caused Kenshiro to strive even harder. he was dead set on one day surpassing his big brother and becoming the strongest in the village and Kenshiro made sure to remind Kihaku of it whenever he lost to his big brother.But then came the darkest day in Kenshiro's life.. He and his siblings were enjoying a day off and were just hanging out after another training. when a messenger arrived and told them theyre parents were in the hospital. But the three siblings were to late... By the time they arrived both parents had passed away. But kenshiro found himself unable to cry..Even though the loss of his parents was tearing him apart on the inside,he couldnt cry.Instead he clinged to his siblings,who unlike him did shed tears.Ever since that day their lifes changed completely. Hitomi had started taking upon herself the motherly chores and took care of Kenshiro whenever she got home. As for Kihaku he worked even harder especially after he was made the head of the Clan. He did everything he could to help his little brother Kenshiro and his sister Hitomi and as time passed they became like second parents to Kenshiro. And whent he day of his graduation finally came. He couldnt help but feel proud. He had finally taken the first real stept to becoming a Powerfull shinobi just like his big sister and brother. And so his journey began. The journey of Sanada Kenshiro and his dream of surpassing his big brother and becoming one of the strongest in the village. Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by:' Caoin Kairi Sanada Hitomi Category:Genin Category:Yukigakure